Malicious objects, also known as malware, may perform malicious operations on clients. For example, malicious objects on an infected client may disrupt computing operations, gather sensitive information, present unwanted content, gain access to private information, or cause other types of undesirable effects on the infected client. To mitigate or guard against malicious objects, protection applications monitor active processes on a client and seek to detect and prevent the malicious objects from taking malicious action. However, because the threats from malicious objects can change over time, protection applications may occasionally fail to detect a malicious object on a given client. For example, a protection application may be outdated and thus unable to identify new strains of malicious objects. Lack of knowledge about failures in protection applications leads to decreased security on the clients.